


catfish: the movie was my story. catfish: the tv show is yours.

by sweetkisses



Category: Catfish: The TV Show, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Catfish AU, Crying, First Meetings, Insecure Louis, Liam is only mentioned, Lies, Love, M/M, Oops, Scared Louis, Shy Louis, Truth, american terms, kind of rushed but oh well, past problems, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis asks Nev and Max to help him meet the boy of his dreams, Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catfish: the movie was my story. catfish: the tv show is yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I love catfish so i was like "im gonna write an au" and then i did!!! i have a lovely beta kayla now :) also this is a bit rushed but i really dont mind bc its supposed to be just like the show 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Louis bites his lip as he stares at the computer screen. Nev Schulman and Max Joseph from Catfish are Skyping him and he couldn't be more nervous. With a breath, the small blue eyed boy clicks on the answer button and in seconds Nev and Max are on the other side of the screen.  
  
"Hey!" The hosts say in unison.  
  
"Hi." Louis says quietly and waves shyly at them. He's never been one to social, which is why he meets people online and well- now he's here, in this pickle.  _Did I really just say pickle? Moving on._

  
  
"How are you?" Nev asks and Louis tries to ignore the bugging camera Max is holding up.

"I'm well," Louis smiles awkwardly.  
  
"So tell us about Harry," Max prompts.  
  
"Harry." Louis smiles brightly. "He's the most amazing person in the entire world." Louis says. There are two things that make him come out of his shell and those two things are music and Harry. "I truly love him because he makes me feel happy and loved and wanted and that's something no one else has or can ever make me feel." Louis watches as Nev smiles at the gray haired man before looking back at Louis through his camera.  
  
"You guys met on Twitter, right?" Nev asks and Louis nods his head.  
  
"Yeah, I followed him when I first joined, he was under the 'people like you' and he followed me back. Then about a month later I got a dm from him and things just clicked. There hasn't been a day where we haven't talked," Louis explains with his eyes sparkling with love.  
  
"In your email, you said that you’ve tried Skyping with him. How did that go?" Nev asks and Louis sighs.  
  
"Well, after a couple months of us talking, he asked if I wanted to Skype and I replied yes. So I got ready, took a shower, did my hair and put on my best shirt but whenever we actually sat down to Skype, it connected. Before I saw him though, the screen he was supposed to show up in went black and he told me that his camera just broke." Louis sighs. "But when I asked him how he said that the wire snapped and it's just frustrating because he wanted to Skype me and then he goes and lies to me."

  
  
"Did you ever try to Skype after that?" Max asks.  
  
"Loads of times. We tried to FaceTime and no matter what something is wrong with his camera." Louis says. "He never tried to get it fixed because he said that he's saving money up for a trip."

"Well Louis, Max and I are going to help you meet Harry and figure this all out," Nev says with a smile and Louis returns the gesture. "Well fly to London and see you very soon."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Goodbye!" The two hosts say together and Louis waves before shutting down his computer with a sigh. He really hopes this works; he hopes that Harry is who he says he is. He hopes that Harry is the beautiful green eyed dork from twitter. Louis slowly stands up from his computer chair, grabbing his phone and walking out of the room.

  
  
He feels his phone buzz as he makes his way to the kitchen and smiles when he sees Harry's name on the screen.

 _hello babe x_  
  
Louis bites his lip as he quickly types his response.  
  
 ** _hi xx_**  
  
He grabs a pot and fills it with water before setting it on the stove and waiting for it to boil. He hops up onto the counter even though he knows his roommate, Zayn, will nag him about it later. But Louis will nod like he cares and hop back up once Zayn leaves the room. Louis' phone buzzes and he smiles, teeth and all, at the message.  
  
 _i've been thinking about you all day._  
  
 **really?**

  
  
Louis replies and bites his lip as he sees the bubble that tells him Harry is typing back pop up.

"Your water is boiling." Zayn, Louis' black haired, brown eyed roommate and best friend since they were two, walks into the kitchen. Louis pays no attention to him, too focused on how long Harry is typing this new message.  
  
 _yes really. ive been thinking about how beautiful you are and how your smile is just as stunning as your bright blue eyes. ive also been thinking of your lips and how i want to kiss and suck them until theyre are red and swollen. but ive also thought about us walking hand and hand together through the park._  
  
Louis squeaks as he reads Harry's message, dying internally from how much he loves this other boy and just how happy he makes him. The small boy truly hopes this is his soulmate because if it's not, he'll go right back into depression; just like he was before he met Harry.  
  
"It's okay, go ahead and ignore me, I'll just be here making your tea because you're too in love to do it yourself," Zayn says loudly but Louis just ignores him as he types back a reply to Harry's perfect message.  
  
 ** _i wish we could do that. i wish we could wake up next to each other like you always say. i want us to be everything you say we are._**  
  
Louis waits, swinging his legs with worry as Harry types back, Zayn mumbling under his breath about how he always ends up making Louis' tea because said boy is infatuated with a stranger.  
  
 _one day my love, one day._  
  
Louis yells and blushes as he reads Harry's message. He wants to save that, save it and keep it in his pocket forever, or maybe frame the message up above his bed or even on his nightstand. But most of all, he wants Harry to do what he says. He wants to be with him, together, forever.  
  
 _i have to go love but l will call you later, stay beautiful._  
  
Harry says before Louis has time to respond and Louis frowns at how quickly the conversation has ended, so he replies with a goodbye and a smile emoji. Setting down his phone once he realizes that Harry isn't going to respond, Louis hops off the counter and walks over to a cranky Zayn.  
  
"Hello lovebird," Zayn mocks as he hands Louis a cup of the tea Louis started but Zayn finished.  
  
"Shut up," Louis nudges him but still blushes as he takes the warm tea from Zayn.  
  
"Nope," Zayn says. "Also don't sit on the counter. How many times do I have to tell you that?"  
  
"Hmm, as many times as you like. But I'm still not going to listen." Louis says. "Anyways I got a call today." He looks down at the paint-chipped mug.

  
  
"From?" Zayn asks with mild interest causing Louis to frown.

"Nev and Max," Louis whispers and he takes a sip of his tea before looking up at a shocked and speechless Zayn. Louis giggles at his friend’s priceless face.

  
  
"You did?" The black haired boy whispers.

"They are flying out and should be here tomorrow," Louis smiles; happy that he is going to finally meet Harry and finally be able to hold the love of his life. Or he hopes, at least.  
  
"Are you fucking serious?!" Zayn shouts and Louis flinches back with a nod. "We need to clean. This place is a wreck and they are going to be cameras and famous people and then  _a million people_  watching this!" Zayn is still yelling and Louis has moved to the other side of the kitchen. "I have to call Perrie." He whispers before rushing out if the room with a cup of cold, untouched tea.  
  
Louis shrugs at his exit and makes his way back to his bedroom. It is quite a mess due to Louis' lack of motivation to stay clean and well he has  _way_  too much clothes. Nev and Max are coming, so Louis might as well tidy up a bit. He sets down his tea and opens his closet door. The small boy picks up the piles of his clothes and throws them into the closet before shutting the door quickly and admiring the semi-clean room.

  
  
He looks at the clock and sees it's nearly midnight so he settles into bed and sends a goodnight text to Harry before falling asleep.  
  
*

Louis paces in front of the doorway his nerves running crazy as the anticipation kills him. He's biting his nails, a bad habit, and he doesn't have the chance to call Harry and have him tell him everything is okay. Zayn is out of the house after Louis physically pushed him out the door because he's already nervous enough and doesn't need Zayn to make it worse.  
  
Suddenly though, the door bells rings and Louis shakily moves towards it all while wondering if this is the right decision. He takes a deep breath before opening the door to see Nev, Max and too many cameras, all staring at him.  
  
"Hi Louis," Nev says cheerfully and holds his hand out which Louis shakes even though he's sweating.  
  
"Hi, um, come in," Louis steps back on shaky legs as everyone enters with smiles and cameras rolling. Louis waits as they set up where they need to be before making his way to the living room where he, Nev and Max all sit down. "Thank you for coming." Louis says lamely and he really wishes he could talk to Harry right now to stop his nerves.  
  
"Well thank you for inviting us into your lovely apartment," Max says in his American accent. Louis nods and looks down at his lap as he searches for something to say, but Nev beats him to it.  
  
"So how about you tell us more about how you and Harry met," He offers and Louis smiles at the mention of Harry's name.  
  
"I've never been very confident with myself and I expressed my hatred of myself onto twitter. Harry direct messaged me one day telling me how he thinks I'm beautiful and how he loves everything about me. And I believed him. He helps me when I'm feeling down about myself or nervous or just sad," Louis explains and Max nods at him with a small smile.  
  
"So you tried to Skype and FaceTime but they both failed, correct?" Nev asks. Louis nods at him, trying to ignore the cameras. Maybe he should have thought this through more. "Have you ever tried to meet up with him?" He asks and Louis nods again.  
  
"We both live in London and he asked me to meet him at Big Ben, so I went. And I waited and waited but he never showed up. He called me later that night – I was crying in bed by that time – and said he got stuck at work. He owns a bakery and he kept apologizing over and over again. Eventually I forgave him but we never tried to meet up again," Louis explains, frowning at the memory of him standing out in the cold rain for five hours. Louis sees the sympathy on the Americans’ faces and he can't help but tear up.  
  
Nev quickly changes the subject and asks about their messages to each other. Louis shows him and Max them, along with their old DMs before he shows them Harry's Twitter account. It's plain and boring with only a few pictures, but the two Americans promise to do their best with what little information Louis has and they are out the door with the cameramen behind them.  
  
*  
  
The next day, while Louis is texting Harry, he receives a call from Nev. Louis gulps at he stares at the ringing phone. He wants to know; wants to know everything but he also wants to keep Harry.  
  
"Answer it," Niall, Louis' school friend, says and with a deep breath he does just that.

  
  
"Hello?" He closes his eyes.

"Hey Louis, it's Nev. We were wondering if we could come over and show you everything Max and I found about Harry."  
  
"Yeah sure," Louis whispers as he feels his heart slow down as if it was preparing to stop.  
  
"Great, we will see you soon," Nev says, always so cheerful. Louis hangs up and looks at the message Harry just sent him.  
  
 _i love you beautiful_  
  
Louis wants to cry but instead he sets his phone down and doesn't respond.  
  
Nev and Max are at Louis' apartment in ten minutes. They sit him down at his kitchen table and pull out a nice MacBook. Louis gulps as he sees all the tabs they already have opened, all dealing with what they have found about Harry.  
  
"So first, we picture searched for Harry's icon from Twitter and one thing came up, a Facebook page belonging to a man named Nick Grimshaw. The page had loads of friends and people who knew Nick. So we messaged the guy and asked if he knew you. He called us and said that he's never talk to anyone named Louis. He also said he was very sorry that someone was using his picture to full a nice person like you." Louis closes his eyes and reframed from putting his hands over his ears because he doesn't want this.  
  
"After that, we decided to search Harry's number on Spokeo and found out it was under the name Liam Payne." Max says. "Do you know anyone named Liam?" He asks and Louis shakes his head as tears slip out of his eyes and as he hopes of being with Harry slip more and more away.

  
  
"Next we just searched Harry's Styles found an Instagram but we couldn't tell who it truly was because there we no pictures of anyone just weird things." Nev explains and Louis nods.

"So he's been lying to me. He's been using this Nick’s pictures and  _lying to me_. I told him everything about me, and he couldn't even tell me he's not the person I'm in love with," Louis says as he lets everything out, crying into his hands. Harry saved him. He  _saved_  him and helped Louis so much and now the smaller boy feels hurt in so many ways feels like every word Harry's ever said to him was just a lie. It's horrible.  
  
"Listen," Nev places a hand on his back and rubs gently. It's soothing, but Louis just thinks that Harry's would be better. "I know none of this is what you wanted to hear but we can call him, meet up with him, and you can get all the answers you deserve." Louis nods at him, ignoring at how embarrassed he is crying on camera for millions to see. "I'll go call him okay?" Nev says and Louis wipes away his tears as he hears Nev move from his flat to his complex hallway. Louis faintly hears Nev speaking those famous words; “Hello, is this Harry? This is Nev Schulman from the MTV show Catfish…”

  
  
"You'll get your answers." Max says and Louis just nods and sniffs as he ignores the picture of “Harry” sitting on the computer screen. Ten minutes pass and Nev is walking back into the room.

"He said that he would love to meet you and finally get to see just how beautiful you are," Nev says and Louis wants to cry again so he looks at his lap. "He also said that his name is Harry and he swears he hasn't been lying to you. So I guess we’ll see what happens tomorrow." Louis just nods and holds back his tears of hatred and betrayal. Nev and Max leave and Louis climbs into bed with Zayn. He ignores the texts from Harry that are ringing insistently.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Louis sees text messages from Harry all saying how excited he is for tomorrow and Louis can't help but cry. Nev and Max come to pick to pick him up with cameras and smiles. Louis says goodbye to Zayn, who whispers good luck in his ear, and soon Louis is in a car driving towards the person who has his heart.  
  
"Has Harry texted you today?" Nev asks while on their short journey.  
  
"Just telling me how excited he is," Louis whispers. He wishes Zayn would’ve came along because Louis' legs already feel like jelly and he certainly can't call Harry to make him feel better. Louis rests his head against the window and admires London as they drive closer and closer to the truth.  
  
"This is it," Nev says as he stops the car and turns to Louis. "Are you ready?"  
  
"No," Louis replies bluntly to the hairy man and Nev just smiles sadly at Louis.  
  
"We will be right beside you, don't worry," Nev says and Louis closes his eyes and imagines his Harry one last time before opening the door and getting out. They're in front of a building complex and Louis has practically glued himself to Max's side as Nev calls Harry to let him know they're outside. Harry's deep voice soothes Louis for a short second before Nev hangs up and waits in front of Louis.  
  
It feels like forever that Louis stands with his hand wrapped around Max's arm and, thankfully, the grey haired man doesn't comment on it but the camera definitely catches it. The front door to the complex jiggles and Louis closes his eyes and he hears it open and a familiar deep voice speak.  
  
"Hi." The voice says, slow and soothing like how he always talks to Louis.  
  
"Wow," Nev says and Louis decides that it's time he opens his eyes. So he does. And as soon as he does, those blue eyes widen to an extreme size when he sees a tall, lean boy with brown curls wrapped into what seems to be a ripped shirt being used as a headband. When he looked at his eyes, all he saw were bright green eyes staring right back at him.  
  
"Harry?" Louis whispers. The figure nods and Louis can't help but smile at the fact that the boy he had fallen in love with and the boy in the pictures were the exact same person.  
  
"Hi Louis," Harry says and Louis lets go of Max's arm. He slowly walks up to Harry with a smile and the knowledge of the cameras focused on him. "You're ten times prettier in person," Harry whispers once Louis gets a foot away.  
  
"You're you,” Louis whispers back.  
  
"I am," Harry smirks and Louis blushes at Harry's intense stare. They're quiet for awhile, neither saying anything. Just staring.  
  
"Hi I'm Nev," The man comes over to shake Harry's hand, breaking the lovebirds’ stare. "This is Max," He says and Max walks forward to shake Harry's hand. "And this is the crew."  He points to the cameras and Harry waves his  _giant_ hand.  
  
"Thanks for bringing Louis to me," He says to everyone and casually slides a finger down Louis' arm, making him shiver.  
  
"I do have a couple questions for you," Nev says and Harry nods for him to continue. "Do you know Nick Grimshaw?" He asks and Harry sighs.  
  
"Yes, he's my old friend who is pissed at me and used my pictures to make a fake account. I tried to get him to stop but he never will and I truly don't mind," Harry explains and runs his finger over Louis' tiny hand.

  
  
"Who's Liam Payne?" Max asks and Harry turns to him, moving closer to Louis.  
  
"He's my roommate."  
  
"Well I'm surprised needless to say." Nev smiles and Louis presses his arm against Harry.  
  
"What about all your cameras breaking?" Louis asks and Harry turns to look at the small boy.

"I know it sound unbelievable, but my laptop camera broke because I spilt tea all over it when we were about to Skype and I dropped my phone so many times that the camera broke on that too." Harry pulls out his phone from his back pocket and shows them all the cracked screen and shattered camera.  
  
"And how about when you were going to meet up the first time?" Nev asks and Harry sighs.  
  
"It was the first day of spring and we give out free cookies, but I forgot and I couldn't leave the bakery because the other person working didn't show up. So I had to stay and before I knew it, I missed our meet. I'm so sorry," Harry apologizes to Louis and the boy bites his lip.  
  
"I think that is enough for today. We’ll see you tomorrow. Great meeting you, Harry," Nev says shaking Harry's hand again and turned to walk away.  
  
"Hey, stay beautiful," Harry whispers to Louis as the smaller boy follows the others back to the car.  
  
"That went extremely well." Nev announces once Louis was seated in the car with a smile and blush across his face.  
  
"It was perfect. He's perfect." Louis says as Nev starts to drive back to Louis' apartment, even though the boy wants to turn around and never leave Harry's side.

  
  
"How do you feel Louis?" Max asks from the backseat and Louis takes a deep breath.

"I feel like I've just met my future," He admits and doesn't miss the smile from Nev.

  
  
*  
  
"So he's really Harry?" Zayn asks as Louis dances around the kitchen the next morning.

"Yes, he's so perfect and hot and taller and sweet and he smells  _so_ good," Louis says and he twirls around Zayn.  
  
"Are you seeing him again?" The black haired boy asks and Louis nods.  
  
"Yes, Nev and Max are picking me up and we are going to meet Harry at some restaurant," Louis says as soon as the doorbell rings. He quickly fixes his outfit and hair before running to the door with a brisky goodbye to Zayn.  
  
*  
  
"Hi," Harry says and pulls Louis into a tight, warm hug. Louis smiles into the boy’s chest.  
  
"Hi," Louis squeaks out.  
  
"So, we are going to give you guys some time to yourselves for awhile," Nev says and he and Max are out the door after leaving behind a few cameras.  
  
"Sit," Harry pulls out Louis' chair and the small boy sits down in the seat with a thank you. "I’m so glad we finally met," Harry murmurs after the waitress takes their order.  
  
"Me too," Louis lays his hand on the table; Harry does the same, grabbing Louis'.  
  
"Now I can hold your hand and stare at your beauty all day long. Then, at night well cuddle up in bed and I'll hold you tight just like you want," Harry says. Louis blushes and looks down at his lap. "Don't hide your face babe," Harry whispers and Louis looks up at Harry, who is looking at him with heart eyes and Louis could gamble he's looking at Harry the same way.  
  
Their date ends quickly and before Louis knows it, Nev and Max are dragging him away from Harry, but not without an abrupt kiss goodbye.  
  
*  
  
"Harry and Louis, hi," Max and Nev call through Skype, about one month later.  
  
"Hey," Harry and Louis call back. They're sitting on their bed in the new flat they bought together.  
  
"Wow, don’t you guys look happy." Max says as Harry wraps his arm around Louis' waist, making the smaller boy blush. "How have things been since we left?"  
  
"Well after you guys left, Harry and I kept in touch and continued to go on dates and everything is perfect. In fact last week we bought a flat together and everything is just  _perfect_." Louis says looking up at his boyfriend who leans down for a peck.  
  
"Aw," Nev and Max coo through the screen causing Louis to giggle.

  
  
"What's next in store for you two?" Nev asks.

"Just more happiness," Harry says and Louis smiles at him.

  
  
"What about Nick?" Nev asks and Harry answers.

"I told him to stop the account and get over himself and after a long fight, he finally did. So I'm the only me now."  
  
"Wow, that's fantastic," Nev says, flickering a glance at Max.  
  
"Well, we wish you two the best of luck," Max says.  
  
"Thank you," Harry and Louis say together before laughing like school girls.  
  
"Alright goodbye, boys," Nev says. The two hosts wave and the new couple say goodbye with smiles on their face, love in their eyes, and a bright future together.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughttts???????????????????


End file.
